1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a clothing dryer, or more particularly, a clothing dryer having an improved sensor structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a clothing dryer is apparatus configured to dry wet laundry that is inserted into a drying tub, by forcibly drafting heated air into an inside of the drying tub. The clothing dryer as such is similar to a drum washing machine with respect to an exterior appearance thereof, and is configured to dry laundry by forcibly circulating a wind that is heated through a heater and a blower fan into an inside the drying tub.
The clothing dryer includes a cabinet provided with a door at a front thereof, and a drying tub having the shape of a cylinder installed lengthways toward forward and backward directions inside the cabinet. In addition, the clothing dryer includes a duct, which is provided at an inside thereof with a heater to guide heated air to the drying tub after changing air into the heated air and with a blower fan configured to guide the heated air discharged from the drying tub to an outside.
The wet laundry at an inside the drying tub has moisture removed by the heated air that is dry, and the laundry is dried by the repeated circulation of the heated air.
The degree of dryness of the laundry is detected as a sensor is provided at an inside the clothing dryer. The sensor is provided in plurality of units, and by conducting the plurality of sensors by use of the moisture included in the wet laundry, the degree of dryness of the laundry is detected.
However, in a case when wet dust or a foreign substance is inserted into in between the sensors, the degree of dryness of the laundry may be difficult to precisely detect.